Wendy's story
by Yoko Nee-San
Summary: A forbidden daughter who should have never born , is finally given birth to. Seventeen years later , Wendy thinks that her life will be as normal as any other human , but when Percy and Grover come to her high shcool , she quickly changes her thoughts and is called 'demigod' by her english teacher. REWRITTEN.
1. Mrs Funnycow isn't really Mrs Funnycow

**A/N : Hi ! First i don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians , it is to Rick.**

**Well , this is a story about a forbidden daughter , she is the child of Hestia , Artemis or Hera , you will know later. I want ****the poll on my profil answered also , this is about the pairing in that story , it is extremely important so please vote !**

Wendy's POV

People would think that when you were very beautiful and rich , you would have a wonderful life , well those people were wrong , really wrong.

My name was Wendy Clearnight and i had a nice father who loved me very much , he was an algebria teacher , and we lived very well. I had always admired my father's blond curled hair even though it began to become a little bit grey , and his honey eyes , he was a beautiful man , in each sense of words , he was the kindest man i had ever met.

I had a nice family , cousins , aunts and uncles , all that , and even if didn't have much friends , i was happy and glad.

But i wanted the love of a mother , a mother i had ever known , my father told me when i asked about her , that she was dead , she died in a airplane crash , but i didn't believe it , whenever my father talked about her , he seemed angry , and i didn't know why , i didn't even have a photo of her , so i didn't even know what she looked like , only that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

The other thing was ... I wasn't normal , i had dyslexia and other things which made me different from the other teenagers , high school was very hard for me , i didn't suck at maths because my father tuttored me in that , but english and geography weren't my best subjects , i was good at history , especially for greek mythology , i was very good at sports also , i was more a normal student than bad , because i worked very hard for it , i worked three times more than a normal human , i wondered sometimes where i got the energy for it though . I liked science also and i was only seventeen.

People always told me that i was incredibly beautiful ... Like a goddess . I had long curled blond hair like my father's , who reached my waist and almost my thigs , i never wanted to cut it because i loved very long hair , i had brown eyes. I had my father's high cheekbones , but not the same nose and not the same eyes as well ... i didn't have my father's form of eyes , only his hair , his cheekbones and his form of face , i had an extremely white skin , as white as snow and a porcelaine expression.

Even though the boys always tried to hit on me , i ignored them. They were attracted to me only because of my looks and i hated it , i would love to fall in love with someone who would love me back , but not only for my looks , for my personality too , for my kindness , my shyness , my stuborness ... Yes , you guessed it , i was weird.

"Hello , Wendy !" Said very beautiful Melanie , my childhood friend , sitting in the chair beside me.

"Hello , Mel , how are you ?" I said to her smiling softly.

"I am fine , and you ?" "The same with me."

"Hey girls !" I heard a voice behind me , and i turned to see Percy and Grover smiling at us , Percy wore a bright smile on his lips as he smiled at us.

"Hey Percy , Grover , how are you guys ?" I said looking at Percy's beautiful sea-green eyes , he was very handsome , but he wasn't interested in any girls in high shcool because he already had a girlfriend outside from shcool , Annabeth if i remembered her name.

"We are fine." Said Grover sitting behind us , with Percy taking the seat beside him.

"Good , good." Said Melanie , she was really something , that girl , she was forced to check on her appearance twenty-four-seven , she flirted with all the guys , she tried it with Percy , but when he told her he had a girlfriend , she gave up , eventually. But she didn't miss to tell him that if he ever broke up with that girlfriend of his , he would call her. I thought he eyed her weirdly that day , a familiar glint in his eyes , like he knew who she was and wanted to say 'I know who you are but i can not tell you', and after that Grover who was stutering with me , walked off with him away.

But Percy and Grover were really nice to us , they were our only friends , you see , Melanie and i were friends with only each other , we had the same problems , dyslexia and all , we met at a park one day since the orphanage where she lived was near it and we became friends really quickly.

But her , she was a very bad student , contrarily to me who was normal (due to my superhuman efforts in working) , she was good at sport and history too , but she sucked at maths and english like me , i tried to help her with maths , but in vain.

I noticed that Percy , unlike Grover and the other classmates , had the same problems as Melanie and me , 'coincidence' , he said one day when i told him. Huh , coincidence really was everywhere .

The bell rang , and our english teacher walked in the class , smiling softly at us , well at_ Melanie and me _, but i didn't notice the glint that was in her eyes , Percy and Griver definitelt noticed , since they were looking at her badly.

"Well class , today is your test , we had practiced the subject , and i think that no one will have a problem in that test. Good luck to everyone." She said kindly , but there was a dark note in her voice.

"Damn it !" I heard Percy mutter to Grover. "How did i forget that it was today the test ?!"

"I forgot either." I heard Grover curse in ... Greek ... What the hell ... And why did i undertsand what he said ? Oh well , i swore that when i read something , the words flew away and turn into greek sentences , i knew it was weird , but , i was like that .

* * *

"That was the most hard test i have ever had in my whole life." Percy said to me after we had finished it , our teacher , Mrs Funnycow (weird name i know) ramassed our tests and the bell rang like before.

Everyone got out for lunch , Melanie , Percy , Grover and me were gonna do the same , but Mrs Funnycow's voice interrupted us. "I would like to have a word with you , miss Clearnight." She said to me , Percy's and grover's expression became worried , like they knew something i didn't , Melanie raised her blond eyebrows in curiousity.

"Can we stay here with her ?" Asked Percy , his voice slightly rude.

Mrs Funnycow frowned deeply. "No Mr Jackson , stay out of it you and your friends." She said with a dark voice , i shivered , i never heard her talk like that to any students , but i noticed that with Percy and Grover , she was really ... Bad.

Percy's eyes narrowed , and they all got of the class , Melanie send me a suspicious look , as she wanted to say 'What the heck did you do ?' i knew her enough to know that she meant it , so i ignored her , Percy and Grover send me supportive and worried looks as they got out.

Mrs Funnycow closed the door and looked weirdly at me , with evil eyes , which wasn't her at all. I was at the end of the class , so i was ... Traped. "Did i do something wrong ? must i work mor-"

"Silence !" She screamed at me with furious eyes , i gasped , she never talked like that with me before.

"But what did i do-"

"Oh ! You have done nothing ! Poor pathetic Half-blood !" She screamed at me , i blinked , _Half-blood ?_

"What are you talk-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence as she turned into a sort of monster with wings , the only thing i noticed that that it was ugly , very ugly.

I was stunned , i couldn't even move , and when Mrs Funnycow or Mrs ugly monsters with ugly wings was gonna attack me , the door opened and Percy had a sword in his hands and Grover had ... Wait , goat legs ?!

"What th-" Grover cut me off quickly.

"We don't have time for explanations , run with Melanie ! You two must get away from the school !"

"But i can't leave you here with Mrs Funnycow !" I yelled in his face.

"Mrs funnycow isn't her name !" Said , or rather yelled Percy while fighting Mrs ugly monsters with uglys wings. "She is a fury and her name is Alecto !"

"I don't care ! I won't leave you he-" As i said that , the door opened and Melanie ran to us. "Why are weird noises h-" But when she saw the ... Alecto fury ? Anyways , she stopped talking and stared with wide eyes at us. "What the heck ? You two said you wanted to check on her ! No killing ... That-"

"Please get out !" Yelled Percy when he tried to hit the fury thing with his sword , but he missed her , and she went to my way , flying tiowards me while shouting. "Die demigod !"

"Demiwhat -" I didn't have time to finish it either as Melanie jumped on me , making both of us fall on the floor , that made the fury thing to hit the wall behind us , and Percy caught the opportuny to launch at her , she disappeared in a bunch of ... I didn't know.

"What the hell was that ?!" Melanie and i screamed at the same time.

"Why did she call me demigod ?" I asked with a raged breath.

"Why did she turn into a monster ?" Asked Melanie with the same raged breath as me.

"Why did she -"

"Be quiet ! Someone might hear you ! We must get you away from here and go to camp Half-Blood !" Screamed Grover at us while he helped Percy to get up.

"Camp half what ?" I asked them.

"Camp Half-Blood , the place for people like us." Told me Percy.

"But wait , what about my father ?!" I asked him.

"And the orphanage where i live ? What will i tell to them ?!" Asked Melanie loudly.

"Stop screaming ! Listen , there is nothing we can do about it , we are gonna go to camp , down here you will be safe and i will give you all the explanations you need during the trip , i promise that you will see your father , and you Melanie your orphanage , but now you must come with us , just trust us when we tell you are in danger." Percy said with a neutral voice , and a slightly irritated tone.

Melanie and i looked at each other , then we nodded at Percy and followed him and the Grover outside high shcool.

"You guys need a ride to go somewhere ?" Asked a driver as we walked towards him.

"Yes , down here." Asked Percy giving him a paper. The driver frowned. "But that place is dese-"

"We don't care , we want to go there , we will pay you." The driver sighed at Percy's stuborness , but gave in. "Come into my car."

Then , Percy and Grover told us all that we needed to hear , Gods falling in love with mortals and having children with them , monsters pursuing demigods's scent , mist and all that stuff , even the recents wars.

"But that doesn't make sense." Said Melanie beside me. "If the wars with Kronos and Gaia are over like you said , why Alecto was here ? I mean , why Hades would sent her here ?"

"We don't know , but something is defintely going on." Said Percy , who was in front of us. "You two are special demigods." Said suddenly Grover , Melanie's scent is strong , but not as strong as Wendy , in fact , i have never smelled a scent like yours." He said seriously.

"Huh , thanks i guess." I said nervously. Well , that's explaned a lot of things , why i had never seen my mother for example.

"But still yours is really strong , it means that you are a powerful Half-blood."

"You told us that you have never met your mother , right ?" Percy said with an understanding and warm voice , well now we knew everything about each other , so of course he understood.

"Yes , my father only told me that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met."

"They are always beautiful , nuance." That , that was definitely Grover.

"Maybe you are a child of Aphrodite ? Athena's kids are easily recognizable , they have Blond hair and gray eyes , and you don't have any of that , most of Demeter's children have black hair and brown eyes like their mother , but not necessarily. And since you are the most beautiful Half-blood i have ever met , you must be a child of Aphrodite , even though you don't look like her children very much ..." Grover said , blushing heavily , i smiled at him , i found that cute.

"Oh great." Snapped Melanie. "You at least you have two choices with your godly parent , me i have what ? Like ten choices ?" She said desperatly.

"Huh mostly like eleven ..." Said Percy.

"I have blond hair and blue eyes , not gray , so Athena is off." She sighed deeply.

"But you are cute enough to be a child of Apollo or Aphrodite , i mean , most Apollo's kids have blond and blue eyes right ?" Said Grover to Percy who nodded. "There are Black and brown also for him , but most of them have blue eyes and blond hair like yours." Added Percy.

Melanie groaned loudly. "Great."

We got out of the taxi when we were in a path and paid the driver , who looked at us weirdly and drove away , i understood why , he must thought we were crazy , unfortunately , we weren't.

"Why are we walking towards that forest ?" I asked.

"Camp Half-blood is down here." Said Percy.

We walked a little bit , i was scared monsters would come , but fortunately they didn't , yay !

"What is that ?" Asked Melanie , there was an enter with a placard which 'camp Half-blood' was written in.

"Well , we are here , welcome to camp Half-blood , Melanie , Wendy , the home of demigods." Said Percy when we entered that camp.

**A/N : I won't update until i know with who i will pair Wendy.**

**You will know**** who is Wendy's mother in the fourth chapter i think , but i am not sure , anyways , it will be evident in the next chapters.**

**Please reviews , and vote in my poll for the pairing. You can also try to know who is Wendy's mother if you want to.**


	2. Melanie isn't happy and I met the twins

**A/N : Hi ! Here is chapter 2 , I changed the name of the main caractere also , it is now 'Wendy' instead of 'Jennyfer' .For the pairing of the story , here is the result.**

**Apollo - 5**

**Hermes - 3**

**Will Solace - 2**

**Michael Yew - 1**

**Austin - 0**

**Apollo win the vote , for now it's an Apollo x Wendy story , but you can still vote on the chapter 3 ! Please read the note at the end !**

* * *

Wendy's POV

I woke up in a bed , and I groaned loudly. I opened my eyes slowly , and discovered a room I had never been in before. Very shocked , I , looked around , then I remembered all that had happened.

So I was a demigoddess , daughter of some goddess , my teacher was a fury who used a different name with me , instead of calling her self 'Mrs Dodds'. Woaw.

Just ... Woaw.

I heard a door open , and I saw a very handsome guy with blond hair and blue eyes looking at me with a frown. "You're awake."

"Well , of course." I said awakardly. The guy smiled. "This is a little bit too soon for you to be awake , but it would be fine if you don't train or something like that. Rest and eat , and you'll be able to leave tonight." I nodded at him and smiled a little bit , I remembered now.

After that Melanie (Who had been claimed by Apollo while we were walking to the Hermes cabin) and me were in the Hermes cabin , a guy with curly dark brow hair who looked like a twin to the Hermes camper who opened the door to us , scared the heck out of me by jumping at my side and screaming 'BOOO' .

Yes , you got it , I was someone very sensible.

"Oh by the way , I am Will Solace , head counsilor of the Apollo cabin." I shook the hand he was giving me. "You're Melanie's half-brother ?" He nodded.

"Where are Percy and the others ?" I asked.

"Oh yes , you must know that him and Annabeth are in college , they came at camp because Olympus called all the demigods."

"Annabeth ?" Oh right , Percy talked to me about her , she sounded nice.

"Ah yes you're new ... I tend to forget things like that , sorry. Nico's really right about me." He sighed softly. "Well , you must go see-"

"Chiron ? I saw him yesterday." Since I knew Greek mythology , it didn't took too long. "Don't worry , Will , he told me everything. I am sorry for the people who died in the wars against Gaia and Kronos." He smiled at me. "That's okay."

"But tell me , why Olympus called them ?" Chiron didn't say that to me.

"We do not know , it had been an emergency. We we'll know ... Well , I don't know." He chuckled nervously. "That's okay. Can I get up now ? I need to see Grover and the others , and I must go to the Hermes cabin."

"Sure , but I'll accompany you." I smiled at him. "Thanks."

* * *

Will Solace was a really nice guy , ke told me stories about Greek mythology , and the past wars , even thought Percy already told me about it. "Wendy !" I turned around to be hugged by Melanie , she hugged me so much that my neck would have been broken hadn't Will yelled at her to not hurt his already hurt patient.

What a benevolent guy he was , totally my kind of guy. But he seemed to have a thing for the boy he called 'Nico'.

After that , Will left me under the care of Melanie (he wasn't happy about it though) , and we tried to find Percy and Grover.

"So , did you do something funny ?" I asked her , she shrugged. "Not all , I have gotten claimed like you know , still I would have prefered to be claimed by Aphrodite." I frowned. "Why ? You don't like Apollo ?"

"Well." She began. "He's a player." I almost fainted. "For god's-"

"Gods's."

I rolled my eyes. "Well , for gods's sake , you're just like him."

"Yes ... But he surely played with my mortal mother , and I don't like it at all , men are strong , not women , so he surely just broke her heart."

"Or maybe she was just another night stand for him." A cold voice interrupted us , and we turned to look at an incredibly beautiful child. She had auburn hair and silver-honey eyes , her tone was harsh but her gaze on Melanie , and especially_ me_ , was really soft.

"Who are you ?" I said shyly , really impressed with the beauty in front of me. The girl smiled fondly at me. "I am Artemis , goddess of the hunt. And ... Your aunt." She said to Melanie. "I know what you must feel."

"No you don't lady Artemis." Melanie sighed. And Artemis smiled. "I know how my brother acts , and he doesn't have the best attitude , but I know that he cares deeply for all of his children." Melanie smiled a little bit , but since I knew her for so many time , I knew that it was a fake smile.

"Hum excuse me , but what are you doing here ? I thought Olympus was closed." I asked hesitantly , the goddess sighed. "I know , but I need to hunt , I hadn't hunted in weeks , and I can not stand it. So I thought I would have a look at camp in order to see Chiron , I have warnings for him."

"Warnings ?" She bit her lips.

"You know,"She said looking at me with the most tender eyes I had ever seen someone looking at me with , the same tender gaze as my father's. "You look like the titaness Rhea. You have the same brown eyes."

Was she trying to change the subject ?

I blushed. "Thank you."

After we talked a little bit more , Artemis left us.

Still , she talked to me like I was her sister ... No , more than that , she seemed related to me in a strange way , she talked to me with a really soft voice , and a warm , kind tone ... I really wondered what in Tartarus was happening , but again , no one knew , and Olympus was closed. But still , Artemis managed to run away , so gods could really do as they wanted.

Interesting.

Dinner came quickly , I talked to Percy and Grover , and I met Annabeth , I liked her immediatly , but the way she was looking at me , like she was piercing my soul , really embarassed me , Percy noticed it and he frowned at her. They told me that they were staying some weeks in order to understand what was wrong with Olympus. Olympus called all the demigods after all , and they were forced to stay.

Percy feared a new war , but Annabeth said that there was still no prophecy , so it wasn't it.

The gods didn't want us to know what was wrong , and that freaked Melanie out , she was enraged enough with the fact that she was Apollo's daughter.

* * *

I was sneaking through camp the same night , it ... There was just something wrong , but when I walked across camp , trying to avoid the harpies , I jumped into someone. "Oh sorry." I said guiltily , even if I was the one who fell , the guy into who I ran chuckled weirdly and helped me to get on my feet. "That's okay." I looked at him , he had icy eyes and a heavy tan , he also had blond hair , and he looked a lot like Melanie , and he was just the most beautiful man I had ever seen , and then realisation hit me. "You'r-"

"Shhhh !" He said putting his hands on my lips. "I am incognito , call me Fred."

"Well huh , good night to you , lord Apoll-"

"What did I say ?"

"Fred."

"Good girl." He said ruflling my hair. "Now what are you doing so late ?"

"Wanted to think a little bit , that's my second day here." I said sighing.

"Ah so you're new , do you know some of my kids ?" He asked curiously , but his tone let me to think that he had a special motive behind it.

"Yes , I am Melanie's best friend , and you have a good son by the way , Will is really serious."

"Thanks , I know it , ah Melanie , how is she ? I never got the chance to talk to her." He sounded honest enough for me to tell him the truth.

"She doesn't like you very much , lord- Fred." Something that I recognized as hurt flashed in Apollo's eyes. He sighed deeply. "I know , some of my children use to feel that way , but I am a god , and I have-"

"I don't need to know."

Apollo looked away some seconds. And I took the opportunity to speak. "Can I ask why you're here ? First your sist-"

"Artemis came here ?" He asked suddenly , and he was too close for my comfort. I blushed a bit at the closeness. "Hum yes , why ?"

He sighed. "We got in a fight. Hera and Zeus are arguing as usual , but that time ... We are all thinking they are gonna ... _divorce_."

I blinked , it was just impossible. "What ?"

"Yes , Zeus has cheated on her one more time , but that time , I think that that's too much for my dear step mom." He said with a dark voice full of satisfaction , and I shivered. "The woman with who Zeus cheated on her ... Had triplets."

"That's ..."

"Yep. Anyways , there are others stuff that I can't say to you. But you'll know soon , don't worry. Well Wendy , I must go ! See ya !"

And with a flash of golden light , he was gone.

I never told him my name ...

And he didn't answer my question.

Just like Artemis.

* * *

"Where were you ?" Travis Stoll (The one who jumped on me) asked me after he caught me trying to enter without making any noise , which was not easy.

"Well ..."

"You sneaked through camp ... You could be a daughter of Hermes."

"Nop , I already have a father so ..."

Travis's face was a bright red , surely from embarrassment. "Oh. So-sorry."He was more red than a tomato.

I smiled. "That's okay."

"But what were you doing outside ?" He asked curiously. I frowned. "Shouldn't you be sleeping , Travis ?"

He grinned. "Nope ! Children of Hermes don't follow orders ! And I have a prank to do on the Demeter cabin !"

"What ? At that time ? Wait ! Is it because of Katie ?" He was more red than before.

"Why everyone kept thinking that ?!"

"Because this is always her that you prank !" I met Katie before at dinner , she seemed really kind , but I also saw the way Travis was looking at her ...

I blinked. Woaw. Could I be a daughter of Aphrodite ?

"What is happening there ?" A lazy voice came , and we turned to look at Connor Stoll.

"She -" I interrupted him. "Please , just do not." I sighed tiredly.

"Anyways," I said. "Travis , you should have been sleeping." He blushed. "I , huh-"

"Wait." His brother said. "Did you not sleep only in order to spy on your strawberry ?" He asked incredulously , but there was an amused tone in his voice.

Travis's eyes went red. "What ?! No ! I swear it's not what it's looks like !" Connor rolled his eyes playfully , a sly glint in his eyes , who were already full of mischief.

"Oh come on Travie~~~ You can tell us ~~~"

"Yes Travie." I said mimicking Connor's tone. "Tell us ~~~"

Travis was as red as ... Blood , yes , as blood , and Connor and me really enjoyed ourselves teasing him that night.

* * *

The next weeks were peaceful ... Or not , you could just tell it , something was wrong.

Olympus was still closed , and everyone wondered why. And I couldn't say to anyone about my meeting with Artemis and Apollo. After that night , Apollo came to me a lot of time , he seemed kind , flirtatious , but kind in the end. And that's what made me to trust him.

Melanie and I weren't talking at all , she was really angered at the fact that she was Apollo's daughter , but I sincerely found it hypocrite from her , because she was his exact replica , physically and mentally.

I made many friends here , and I was really happy with that , before it was almost impossible for me to have a lot of friends , I had only a few. I liked hanging out with the Stolls and Katie , they were really nice , and I passed all the day with the Stolls , people even called me 'the third stoll'. I missed Melanie , I really tried to talk with her , but she was avoiding me , and I really wanted to understand why. I thought it would be better if I let her time , maybe she was just upset , it would pass after all.

Her older brother Will , was really cool , him and his sibling Austin were nice to me , I also like Kayla , their sister , and the youngest Apollo camper , Tommy , he was five years old , he looked like his father , he only had auburn hair instead of blond.

I hanged out with Grover and Percy , but Percy told me that as soon as Olympus would open , him and Annabeth would be gone , which saddened me. But he told me that some of his friends , the heroes of Olympus would come soon to calebrate the anniversary of the end of the war with Gaia , it would happen in some weeks.

But still , I didn't know that in those weeks , things would get ... Horrible , a cursed friend , a horrible truth , an unwanted mother , an unwanted boyfriend , an unwanted betrothed and an unwanted fate.

Needless to say that things were gonna be worse.

* * *

**A/N : I know it is a short chapter , please forgive me , but a more long chapter would have contained too much spoils. **

**I know that I am rushing the things , she already met Apollo , and Artemis in the same day , she became friend with everyone , but trust me , all of that has a logic , you'll know through the chapters , the next one will be more interesting I think.**

**I am truly sorry I didn't update until now , it's because I have school , and I am in exams. I don't have time , but don't worry , december 5th , I'll be yours !**

**Please review ! This is extremely important for me ! Also , vote in my poll please , that's also important !**


End file.
